Narutomonogatari
by RokuAnsatsu
Summary: Events happened differently. Naruto was born as the younger brother of Kushina. The sealing of the Kyuubi didn't end in complete tragedy.


**AN: I authored this as a request. Along the way the omnipotent curse of laziness ran me over.**

**Just as a forewarning, Naruto will use a bow. Why a bow? I didn't feel like using the typical sword. Plus I was inspired by Rangers Apprentice. He'll also have gray hair which is a preference of mine and is a minor detail unless you're absolutely insistent on him having blonde hair. Use your imagination for that.**

**Oh, there's also incest and gender bending of characters.**

**If anyone can create a better summary, I'll happily accept it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and not proofread.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title for Later<strong>

It was a warm, summer night as the stars hung brightly in the clear night sky. The ambiance of the forest echoed through the great wooden giants. It was just another day just like any other for Uzumaki Naruto, younger brother of Uzumaki Kushina. A young, promising lad of thirteen, Naruto ran his fingers through his short and spiky gray hair to scratch the itch on his scalp as he trodded silently on the dusty road back to Konoha. He had been on a short mission to the outskirts of Land of Fire, delivering a document to a client. From the moment he left the gate on his first day, he booked it. Although, the reason alluded him until now that is; his mismatching brown-magenta eyes widened, and face met palm.

_'How could I have forgotten, today is the day Kushina-nee is giving birth!'_

Looking up, Naruto was stricken by a sense of dread, of foreboding. In the distance, an orange glow licked the horizon of the sky above Konoha, his village. Without a second thought, Naruto broke into a frantic sprint. His swift pace quickly devouring the distance between here and the village. The scenery blurred past him; his legs burned, greedy for oxygen, but Naruto continued forward. The gates of the village were now in sight, and Naruto all ready saw the signs of damage. One gate was torn and ripped off of its hinges, a section of the wall was knocked over and fire ravaged the buildings.

"Naruto," a voice called out his name.

"Asuma, what the hell happened while I was gone?" Naruto asked his fellow genin as Asuma landed beside him.

"The Kyuubi suddenly appeared inside of the village, and the Yondaime teleported the beast somewhere to the outskirts," Asuma jerked his thumb to the general direction, and sure enough Naruto heard a distant roar.

Asuma saw the look on Naruto's face and tried to reason with the Uzumaki, "Naruto, I know what you're thinking, but you should let your the Yondaime handle the situation."

Naruto turned to his friend, holding the young Sarutobi's gaze. The Sarutobi, uncomfortable, unevenly shifted from foot to foot.

Naruto smiled indifferently before giving a two fingered salute, "I'll see you in a bit buddy, that is if I'm still alive."

Asuma raised his hand in protest, but Naruto had all ready disappeared in a shunshin.

_'Don't die on me just now Naruto, because you still owe me 2500 _円 _you bastard.'_

**[-] [****ナルト****] [-]**

Naruto's form burst through the canopy. There before him, he saw the titanic form of the Kyuubi. Then he saw his sister, her husband and a small bundle which he presumed was her child. Their backs were turned and their attention was turned away from the Kyuubi who took the window of opportunity to strike down the newborn. It's massive claw came crashing down.

"Minato, Kushina!" Hiruzen pounded against the barrier in vain.

Minato and Kushina jumped in front of the way to protect their child from harm.

Naruto saw that there was barrier confining the Bijuu to the area, keeping it from escaping. He there was almost no way for him to pass through without him having to destroy it. He clicked his tongue; there was only one chance, one that he couldn't afford to screw up. Biting his thumb, he drew blood and swiped it across his left palm. In an instant, the poof of smoke signaled the appearance of his weapon of choice. He unfolded his compact bow, withdrew an arrow from his quiver and took aim. Wind funneled around the arrowhead, shooting dust into the air. At the point where the winds whipped around him like a tornado, Naruto released the string. The recoil of the shot had dislocated Naruto's shoulder making him grunt and forcing him to reset it.

The explosive arrow tore through the treeline and pierced the barrier. But it didn't stop there. Mere inches from the two exemplary parents, the Kyuubi's clawed hand was redirected. Because in that moment, an arrow zoomed past them and lodged itself into the Bijuu's flesh. The Kyuubi roared trying to remove the annoying pinprick. The arrow glowed as a tether made from chakra connected the arrow to its source which in this case was Naruto's right arm.

Now, Naruto's hand blurred through a set of handseals. Before the final one, he tugged on his tether finding himself being yanked. Passing by the barrier, he rooted his palm on the fracture to fix the tear he made. Naruto disconnected the tether appearing mid flight in front of the Kyuubi's snout. Naruto spun twice in the air before nailing the Kyuubi on the snout with a chakra enforced roundhouse. The kick sent the Bijuu skidding back a few meters. The combination of force from his momentum and centrifugal force was enough to stagger the Kyuubi.

A ring of dust shot up when Naruto landed with the grace of a lumbering bear.

"Now then," Naruto said while retrieving four more arrows from his quiver and notching them. He shot them into the air one at a time to form a square on the ground. A set of handseals afterwords meant Naruto had effectively created an electrical net on top of the Kyuubi, entrapping it, who writhed and roared in agony.

"Naruto," Kushina called his name. Her voice was weak and her breathing labored. And her face was deathly pale.

Naruto quickly rushed to their side kneeling beside them.

"I know this isn't the time, but meet your new niece, Nanase," Kushina, exhausted, smiled holding the newborn close to her, fearing for the baby's life.

Letting Kushina have a short reprieve, Minato pressed his hand to the ground to summon a small altar, "It's time Kushina."

Naruto furrowed his brows recognizing the purpose the alter, "Minato you can't be considering doing what I think you are . . . you must be mad."

Minato smiled sadly, "I'm sorry but this is the only way. If we don't then the Kyuubi will eventually break free and will have free reign on destroying the village. I've all ready sealed part of the Kyuubi into myself using the **Shiki Fuujin**, so it's too late for me. At the very least, Nanase will be able to live with her mother and uncle."

A grimacing Naruto had his teeth clenched as he mulled over the current path of progression. He didn't like this in the slightest, but what other options did they have at the moment? From hence onwards, Nanase would shoulder the immense burden of being a jinchuuriki. Of being feared by the ignorant masses; Naruto knew how easily people feared what they didn't understand.

The ground beneath them tremored as the bonds pinning the Kyuubi down began to weaken.

"It's time," Minato declared. He turned to Naruto, "Naruto, promise me, promise me that you will protect them."

Naruto nodded his head.

Minato looked at his precious wife and daughter one last time before making the necessary handseals for the ritual.

"**Hakke No Fuuin Shiki **(Eight Trigrams Seal)"

The Kyuubi's trashing grew more violent and destructive as a line, connecting it to the baby, materialized. Releasing one last and final roar, the Kyuubi was sucked into the seal on Nanase's stomach.

A stunned silence surrounded the clearing.

The sealing was finished.

The Yondaime began falling forward and would have hit the ground if it were not for Naruto catching the fatally weakened man. Naruto placed his fingers on Minato's vein to check the pulse only to find none. It took all of Naruto's will to restrain his grief. He would mourn for his brother-in-law later, but he needed to get his sister to a nurse right away for Kushina was barely hanging on, and surely wouldn't make through the night without medical attention.

**[-] [****ナルト****] [-]**

With the threat of the bijuu gone, the barrier had been dispelled allowing Hiruzen and his brigade of shinobi access to the small clearing where the living Naruto, Kushina and Nanase resided.

Before the former Hokage could speak Naruto forestalled the aged shinobi with his hand, "Sandaime-sama, can we discuss this perhaps tomorrow for I am weary from today's events, and Kushina-nee needs a medical-nin."

Hiruzen nodded in reluctant acceptance, _'It can't be helped,' _he thought.

Crossing his fingers, Naruto created a single shadow clone with the orders of preparing Minato's body for burial while the original scooped up Kushina and Nanase and sped off to the hospital.

In the room, Naruto's predatory and hawk like gaze scrutinized the medical-nin on every last detail until he left with a nervous bow.

Releasing a deep and wistful sigh, Naruto slumped back into a chair that he had pulled into the corner of the room. His sunken eyes were heavy and set deeply. He felt ten years older. He turned his head to see Kushina sleeping peacefully on the bed and Nanase in a cot immediately beside her. Naruto's knees groaned in indignant protest as he pushed himself off his seat.

He walked over to the crib to take a closer look of the child. As if noticing his presence, Nanase's eyes flickered open revealing two vibrant blue orbs. Her eyes bore into his, imprinting his features into her memory. Her tiny hands reached for Naruto, who placed his index finger into her palms with a small smile tugging on his visage. She wrapped the small appendages around his finger with vested interest which had Naruto chuckling mirthfully.

"Looks like she likes her uncle," said a weak voice from behind Naruto.

"The feeling is going to be transient," Naruto replied with a joke.

"What am I going to do with you, my wayward brother," Kushina wondered aloud before adding on, "I want to see my daughter, can you bring her to me?"

Naruto handled Nanase with great care, bringing her over to her mother.

Kushina cradled her child resting the fragile body in her arms. Tears spilled from Kushina's eyes.

Outside the window, the sun rose on a new day.

**[-] [****ナルト****] [-]**

Naruto lay on his bed, hands laced behind his head and staring up at the ceiling as he mentally reflected on life. Now seventeen, Naruto had grown into a young man. He grew out his grey hair a bit making it loose some of the spikiness, so that it laid on top of his head in a matted mess.

Naruto yawned, ready to turn in for the night until two sharp knocks made him sit up. He swung his legs over his bed and stood up before walking to the door to open it.

"Na-chan, what do you need from Naruto-oji?" Naruto asked his niece. Her honey blonde hair extended past her shoulders and part of it were tied into twin-tails, and she had on her nightly attire. Nanase's eyes peered up at him from behind the teddy bear she was hugging. Naruto scratched the back of his head before crouching, so that he was eye level with her, "Well?"

"I was sleeping with Okaa-san and had a bad dream," Naruto raised his eyebrows, "I'm scared Oji-san, can you check for monsters under the bed?" Nanase pleaded, teary eyed.

And so, Naruto guided Nanase to Kushina's and her room, and checked under the bed, in the closet and in the drawers for any monsters. To his amazement, Naruto found none.

"All right then, I'll be going back," Naruto announced by the door. He reached for the knob, but stopped when Nanase ran up to him, grabbing his black pants.

"I'm still scared Oji-san," came the smothered, trembling voice, "Stay with me until I fall asleep, please."

Sighing in resignation, Naruto scooped up Nanase and promptly plopped down on the rather large bed, depositing his package next to him.

"I'm sorry to intrude," Naruto said sheepishly to his older sister.

Kushina smiled back, "It's fine."

The moment Naruto's head hit the soft down pillow, he was out like a light, snoring lightly. Naruto just today, returned from a grueling and taxing mission where he had to hunt down a myriad of nukenin within the border who were stirring up trouble.

"Oji-san is like a sloth," Nanase giggled to herself to which Kushina couldn't help but agree with the comment.

Naruto grumbled something in his sleep and positioned himself so that he had one arm under his head and another laying across his chest. That gave Nanase an idea; she crawled next to her uncle. Then next to him, she curled herself like a cat would on top of his chest. Nanase blinked once and frowned, there was something off. Realizing what it was, she draped her uncles arm over her small form. Sighing contently she murmurered, "Warm," and soon was out as well.

Kushina smiled fondly at the touching scene. She had to suppress in involuntary shiver. It was cold, _'Oh well, I'm sure that Naru__to__ won't mind.'_

Naruto and Kushina used to sleep together when the they were younger. Living in a small apartment with nothing to their name after moving to Konoha and the subsequent destruction of their homeland, Uzushiogakure, they had to make amends and sharing a small futon was one of them. And so was living on a diet of rice and cheap gomashio, a sesame seed and salt condiment, to garnish the rather bland grain. On rare occasions, they gorged on high quality beef, or treated themselves to their guilty pleasure, ramen.

Circumnavigating the bed, Kushina landed on the other side of Naruto. She huddled up to her younger brother so that her head rested into the crook between his neck and shoulder.

_'Warm,' _like daughter, the mother shared the same sentiment.

**[-] [****ナルト****] [-]**

"Hey get your hands off of Oji-san," cried the voice of a particular seven year old blonde tugging on one of Naruto's arms.

Grappling with Nanase for the attention of Naruto was a young girl with short, silky black hair. Her name was Uchiha Satsuki, daughter of the deceased Uchiha Fugaku and still living, Uchiha Mikoto. In addition to that, she was the younger sister of the prodigious Uchiha Izane. And currently, she was Nanase's rival, vying for the attention of Naruto.

"No you," Satsuki retorted, latched onto Naruto's other arm.

"Hehe, you sure are popular aren't you Oji-san?" shouted a tomboyish girl riding on his shoulders.

_'How did things get to this?' _Naruto wryly questioned himself, knowing the answer all too well all ready.

It was two years ago when Kushina and Naruto brought Nanase out to play in the park. The other parents were quick to withdraw their children with from the premises when they that the demon child had come to play. They didn't want their children to associate with 'that'.

Soon enough the playground was barren and lifeless like the scorching deserts in Suna. Kushina and Naruto mentally sighed. Things could have been worse they reasoned. Nanase could have been left alone in the world to brave the harsh glares and hushed murmurs.

Luckily, it wasn't like that. Nanase had a loving mother and a lazy uncle.

"Ara, ara if it isn't Naruto and Kushina," a voice said from behind making them turn to face the origin.

"Mikoto!" Kushina exclaimed jubilantly, honestly happy to see her best friend. Mikoto, like Kushina, looked like she hadn't aged a single day over twenty. Maybe she was part Uzumaki and had inherited their famed longevity. Kushina stopped herself short of running up to the raven haired woman to embrace her in a bone crushing hug when she saw the small child hiding behind Mikoto and her eldest daughter, Izane.

Mikoto followed her friends gaze, her eyes widening in realization, "Satsuki-chan, you don't have to be afraid of Kushina, she's a good friend of your Okaa-san."

Kushina greeted the young girl with a warm smile, "Hello, it's nice to meet you Satsuki-chan."

Satsuki looked up at the vibrant red head, trying to make herself smaller.

The redhead Uzumaki spoke once again gently, "Satsuki-chan, would you like be friends with my daughter, Nanase?"

Satsuki peered from behind her mother's leg apprehensively, scanning the area for indication of said girl and spotting her frolicking happily with an older grey haired male.

"Okaa-san, who is this girl?" a voice asked from behind Satsuki, nearly making her jump in fright. She quickly regained her composure and initiated a verbal quarrel with Nanase.

Naruto lightly chuckled to himself. He waved to Izane. She nodded her head once to return the gesture. Despite only being fifteen, she held the rank of captain with the Anbu, a highly prestigious rank when compared to Naruto's simple Chunin status. Then again, Naruto cared little for promotion, rank and what not.

"Ah, Naruto-san, how is your wound?" inquired Izane.

Naruto idly scratched his chin, "I think it should have healed be now," Naruto rolled up his sleeve to reveal the bandaged arm underneath and unraveled the wrapping, "Besides the faint scar, it's good."

Izane released a small sigh and smile of relief, "Thank goodness."

As Anbu captain, Izane often undertook highly secretive solo missions, but when given a mission that required a partner, she always went to Naruto for help, who gladly offered it. The idea of an Anbu captain's choice of a partner to be a Chunin was ludicrous in the very least. Naruto revealed very little of his skills besides the fact that he was an expert marksman. But, Izane knew how frightening Naruto could actually be, for before Naruto, the effects of the Sharingan's and the Byakugan's were nullified. Specifically, the Byakugan's ability to discern a person's chakra system and the Sharingan's ability to see chakra flow were useless.

It had to do with Naruto's combat style. Most shinobi opted for a close combat approach, relying heavily on Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Even rarer were those who specialized in Genjutsu. Naruto belonged to the Bukijutsu archetype specifically he excelled in ranged weaponry. His specialty was the bow for which he was often mocked for using. He was deadly nonetheless.

Naruto wanted to avoid physical engagement if possible, so he worked and trained endlessly on his marksmanship. Notching and shooting arrow after arrow, and scoring bulls eyes with uncanny precision. Once satisfied, he would move back a meter and unleash another volley of a thousand arrows. He would work on his archery until he reached the maximum range of forty meters. At that point the Naruto stretched the limit of his bow by infusing his arrows with Fuuton chakra. The arrows turned into viscous, missiles at that point which tore through large boulders with ease, but the bow couldn't handle the strain and thus broke.

Back to the drawing board for him.

Naruto journeyed to the Land of Iron, in search for the finest material to craft a hopefully indestructible bow. He found the material, a rare metal excavated from a meteorite that had crashed into the Earth. Ten No Houseki or the Sky Jewel as it was called.

It created a crevice in his savings, but Naruto had the bow that he wanted. It was a sleek, black recurve bow with a tanned leather grip. The sixty-two centimeter long bow weighed over ten pounds and had a high draw strength, and fortified with a multitude of reinforcement and maintenance seals. All in all, Naruto couldn't have asked for a better bow. He could shoot up to a hundred-twenty meters, far outclassing the range of most Byakugan users field of divination. Though, the farthest Naruto ever shot was an astounding three hundred fifty meters.

A key aspect was that Naruto not reveal himself and not get caught by the enemy. Here is where Izane picked Naruto over any other person for a partner. His stealth was undisputedly the best amongst anyone in the Elemental Nations; although, Naruto was too modest to admit such a thing. To even the trained eye of a shinobi, it would have looked as Naruto disappeared into thin air.

If a Byakugan user saw him hiding in the treetops then what was the point of specializing in stealth and marksmanship he reasoned. To rectify this rather fatal flaw, Naruto wove a complex matrix onto his cloak which would obscure his chakra signature. Naruto could be standing in front of a Byakugan user, less than a meter away, and the user would be unable to register Naruto's signature. In essence, Naruto was a ghost, a phantom, a specter. That point was driven home since Naruto could change the hue of his cloak to match that of the environment as an added bonus.

_'Really, it unnerves me how I'll be walking next to Naruto and he'll seemingly fade away into the surroundings,' _thought Izane. _'Sheesh, that idiot got injured on my behalf,' _she sighed reminiscing of their last mission, _'He should be more careful.'_

Her thoughts wondered astray with her eventually wondering which traits the children would inherit between her and . . .

_'__No_,' she shook her head sternly to banish those thoughts. Izane was broken out of her reverie by the onset of rumbling footsteps and loud barking.

"Aya! Come back!"

A small white dog ran up to Naruto and hid behind his leg as a young girl, an Inuzuka by the red markings on her cheeks, chased after it. The girl stumbled and rocketed straight into Naruto's stomach, propelling him off of his feet. Naruto released an 'oomph' as he hit the ground.

When Naruto came to a few seconds later, the dog was licking his face with it's small, wet tongue.

That was the day that Naruto met Inuzuka Kotoha and Uchiha Satsuki.

They quickly grew attached to him much to Nanase's annoyance.

**[-] [****ナルト****] [-]**

"Hot, my body is burning up."

Nanase, now seventeen, writhed on her bed. During the middle of the night, Nanase woke suddenly. Her entire body felt feverish and hot. The covers were throw to the side, and she had stripped down to her bra and panties. She repeatedly ran her fingers over her wet folds, the primary source of her irritation. It was impossible. No matter what she did the unbearable heat didn't die down. Furthermore, stream of her juices soaked her panties.

"Stop!"

Nanase tensed her body. Her heart hammered against her chest.

"Where are you going with my ramen, you thief . . ."

She heaved a huge sigh of relief. Casting her eyes, her eyes caught the sleeping form of her uncle, Naruto. For a moment, she thought that he had woken up, but it has an incident of his sleep talking.

Naruto grumbled something under his breathe and turned over so his back was fully touching the ground. It was amazing how he managed to enter deep sleep whilst sleeping on the hard, cold floor. Naruto and Nanase were returning from a mission when they had to stop at an inn for the night. Naruto, who was far too stingy with money, only asked for one room for Nanase and himself. He allotted for himself the floor and presented the bed to his niece. He was completely oblivious to the blush of the fifteen year old girl, daughter of the inn keepers and acting receptionist, as he paid the room fee. The receptionist handed over the with a small blush on her face. Despite being thirty, Naruto had the appearance of a man in his early twenties. Furthermore, his matted grey hair and unshaven face gave him a rugged look. Seeing the two next to each other combined with their somewhat haggard clothing, the receptionist thought that they are perhaps two runaway lovers eloping. The receptionist was in her puberty after all. Her mind was rampaging with wild fantasies.

It supposed to be a normal overnight stay. So how did things spiral out of hand? A certain vixen was to blame for that.

Back to Nanase, the blond clamped a hand over her mouth to suppress her moan as she finally climaxed. However, her orgasm only added more fuel to the raging urge consuming her body. She needed more, more than her fingers. Her ears picked up the subtle breathing of Naruto, and a lewd idea made her blush. However, she found herself crawling over to him, their faces less than an inch away. Nanase wasn't worried about him waking up as the man could sleep through an earthquake. Only a limited select stimuli could arouse Naruto from his slumber: the smell of ramen and killing intent aimed at him.

An overpowering smell directed Nanase to Naruto's crotch. She fought a vain battle which resulted in her peeling back Naruto's pants to reveal his flaccid, foreskin covered penis. She wrapped her tongue around it and peeled back the skin as it grew inside her mouth to full length.

"The smell is making me so dizzy . . ."

She murmured pulling away. Naruto's erection stood at full mast. He was roughly five inches, the average, much to her relief. Her tongue darted from her mouth, tasting the sliver of liquid oozing from the tip.

"Bitter."

She stuffed his length back into her mouth and began bobbing on it gently, slowly picking up the tempo. Naruto grumbled, but he stayed asleep.

Nanase felt him twitched beneath her and his dick swelling. She didn't know what that meant until Naruto came into her mouth. His semen filled up her mouth and spilled out. Once again the taste was bitter, but Nanase wanted more. She lapped up the rest of her reward, gulping it down greedily.

Her mind was clouded with lust and pleasure.

Nanase held Naruto's penis steady as she descended upon it. She felt the head push against her hymen. Bracing herself, she broke it in one go. She gave her virginity to Naruto.

"Haa. It's in. I've finally become one with Oji-san. I'm so happy."

She blinked the tears out of her eyes. She knew loosing her virginity was painful, but the pain eventually turned into pleasure. That was the signal for her to begin. Every time she dropped her hips, Naruto's cock would scrape against her weak spot sending shivers crawling up her spine.

"Ah. Having sex feels so good. I think this will end up becoming a habit. An," Nanase's eyes were lidded with lust, "Cumming!"

She breathed heavily as she recovered from her orgasm. She leaned forward stealing a kiss fromm Naruto, "Hehe, now you've taken my first kiss too."

Finally recovering enough stamina, after all she is an Uzumaki, Nanase resumed riding her uncle. It wasn't long before another orgasm rocked her body.

"Not fair, I've allready came twice," Nanase pouted, "I won't stop until I've made you cum inside me Oji-san."

For the third round, Nanase was unsure if she could last that long. Overloaded with pleasure, she could pass out anytime, but her desire to make Naruto cum spurned her on.

Apparently, the third time is the charm.

Naruto's cock twitched and his cum erupted from it, filling up Nanase insides. However, the flood of cum was enough to bring Nanase to another and her last orgasm.

She fell, listless, onto Naruto's chest. She fell asleep.

. . .

In Konoha in a certain house a certain redhead Uzumaki moaned as she thrust her fingers into her core while sniffing someone's briefs. She had stolen them awhile back feigning ignorance when that someone asked where it went.

"Cumming!"

The lone figure turned over in her bed. She stared up at the ceiling. Into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Obviously this isn't the end; although, whose story is coming next has yet to be finalized or even thought of yet.**


End file.
